Synthetic approaches to pentagonal dodecahedrane, ditrigonal dodecahedrane, and truncated tetrahedrane will continue to be investigated in a multipronged effort. Particular emphasis is to be given to the first and most highly symmetric of these spherical molecules where at least four different potential syntheses are being developed. Upon successful completion of any of our goals, the physical and chemical properties, including X-ray crystal structure analysis, will be studied in detail. Further, the respective amino derivatives will be prepared for antiviral testing and the efficacy of passage of these derivatives through the blood brain barrier determined.